Sweet Sorrow Tate Langdon
by spxxkyfinn
Summary: "TODOS SOMOS UN POCO RAROS Y LA VIDA ES UN POCO RARA, Y CUANDO ENCONTRAMOS A ALGUIEN CUYA RAREZA ES COMPATIBLE CON LA NUESTRA, NOS UNIMOS A ELLOS Y CAEMOS EN LA RAREZA MUTUA Y LO LLAMAMOS AMOR." ‒UNKNOWN ...En donde una nueva familia se muda a la casa del crimen, captando la atención no solo del pueblo sino de cada fantasma que en ella habita.
1. SUMARIO (EXTENDED VERSION)

"TODOS TIENEN UNA PERSONALIDAD DE 2 A.M. Y 2 P.M. ESTOY MÁS INTERESADA EN EL MONSTRUO EN EL QUE TE CONVIERTES A LAS 2 A.M. QUE EN EL SER HUMANO QUE PRETENDES SER A LAS 2 P.M."

_

"La mayoría de las noches son difíciles. Ella yace allí en la oscuridad. Abrumada por las cosas en las que deseó no haber pensado"

 **LA CASA DEL CRIMEN** era el lugar perfecto para una mujer emprendedora y su sobrina atormentada. Sin embargo, para aquellos que pasaban su eternidad entre aquellas paredes, la casa del crimen era el perfecto lugar de condena.

[t/n] sabe que debe controlar sus impulsos, seguir un camino que le permita hallar aquella luz que había dejado de seguir hace tiempo pero al mudarse a una casa con su propia historia y fuerza oscura, no puede evitar ser consumida por la oscuridad.

Tate trata de convencerse a sí mismo de ser una mejor persona y olvidar sus crímenes, de conservar en vivos recuerdos a Violet y acaparar la menor atención posible. Sin embargo, cuando aquella familia se muda, él logra ver nuevamente una luz que ni Violet logró emanar, pues la luz más brillante es aquella que proviene de la oscuridad más profunda.

 _(SUCESOS OCURRIDOS 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LOS HECHOS EN AMERICAN HORROR STORY 'MURDER HOUSE')_

 **PETERS' HORROR STORY SERIES**

 **LIBRO 1: Sweet Sorrow** \- _Tate Langdon_

 **UPCOMING BOOKS [en orden de publicación]**

 _ **Jerome** Kyle Spencer_

 _ **Souls Army** Kit Walker_

 _ **Warmness Soul** Jimmy Darling_

 _ **High** Kai Anderson_

 _ **Her Last Breath** James P. March_

 _ **House of Memories** Edward P. Mott Rory Monahan_

 _ **Evan Peters One Shots** [Peters' Horror Story Series Final Chapter]_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 _LOS PERSONAJES DE AMERICAN HORROR STORY NO ME PERTENECEN, ELLOS PERTENCEN A FX 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION EXCEPTO POR _• Y SU HISTORIA QUE SON DE MI PERTENENCIA._

 **PETERS' HORROR STORY SERIES**

 **ESTADO:** EN CURSO

 **COMIENZO:** 17 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2017 (WATTPAD)

4 DE FEBRERO DE 2018 )

 **FINAL: -**

 **TRADUCCIÓN AL INGLES:** PRÓXIMAMENTE


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**SWEET SORROW**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **uncovering the murder house; part one**

 _Ella._

‒ Como ya habrán visto, la casa está totalmente cercada y cuenta con acceso a la cochera tanto por fuera como por dentro de la misma.

Mi tía Stevie buscaba un nuevo comienzo lejos de donde anteriormente vivía, así que tanto mi madre como yo decidimos acompañarla cuando anunció que se mudaría y ahora Marcy, la agente inmobiliaria, nos mostraba una casa en Los Ángeles, que contaba con aquel pasado particular que por alguna razón a mi tía tanto le atraía.

‒ La casa es una clásica victoriana de Los Ángeles, construida en 1922 por el prominente cirujano Charles Montgomery para su esposa Nora. Él era un doctor de las estrellas, y ¿ven esas? son lámparas Tiffany originales. Cómo ven la casa tiene su propio estilo rústico, pero moderno gracias a los últimos dueños, y si me siguen por aquí les mostraré el estudio y la cocina, seguro les encantará.

Mamá y Marcy se perdieron en la cocina, mi tía recorrió el estudió y rebuscó entre los títulos de la biblioteca alguno que le llamara la atención.

¿Los antiguos dueños aún tienen sus cosas aquí? Hace más de 2 años que la casa está en venta.

Por mi parte, recorrí los pasillos, las habitaciones y volví a la cocina cuando creí haber visto todo.

‒ ¿Y la puerta bajo las escaleras? ¿Que hay allí? ‒ ese debe ser el sótano, pensé.

‒ Oh, por allí bajas al sótano, muy grande por cierto. Pero todavía se encuentran cosas muy anticuadas ahí, incluso de los primeros dueños, así que si quiere tener algún lugar como depósito puedo mostrarle el ático, está en el piso de arriba. Aunque de todas formas, les recomendaría como un consejo personal, que no utilizaran ninguno de los dos o estén mucho allí.

‒ Créeme Marcy, ese sótano y ático son una de las razones por las que quiero comprar esta casa.

‒ ¿Esta es la parte en la que hablas sobre los múltiples asesinatos y suicidios que ocurrieron aquí? ¿O no sé los comentas a la gente para no ahuyentarlos?. ‒ intervine cínica.

‒¡_! No seas irrespetuosa, pero ¿que es es eso de los asesinatos?.

‒ Todo forma parte de la historia de esta casa‒ respondió mi tía.

‒ Bueno, la ley me obliga a decirles si algún incidente ocurrió en los últimos tres años, y gracias a Dios que no a pasado nada.

‒ ¿Y antes? Según lo que leí en internet la casa fue vendida a los Harmon en 2011, la madre murió en el parto y el padre se suicidó, todo sucedió aquí y además, la hija desaparecio llevándose a su hermano recién nacido. Desde ese entonces nadie a estado más de un mes en la casa. ‒ volví a hablar.

‒ Bueno, eso explica el precio pero no creo que sea buena idea comprar la casa sabiendo que dos personas murieron aquí. ‒ habló mi madre, mirando a Stevie con una mueca.

‒ ¡Oh, y eso no es nada! Esta casa tiene una historia muy genial y oscura. Primero secuestraron al hijo de los primeros dueños, lo desmembraron y se lo dejaron frente a su puerta en una caja. Charles Montgomery se creía algún tipo de Víctor Frankenstein y trato de revivirlo uniendo las partes del cuerpo del bebe con las de otros animales. Su esposa lo asesino y luego se suicidó. Y todavía no llego a la mejor parte. El realizaba abortos ilegales, y creen que la familia completa sigue aquí, como fantasmas. Algunos creen que el hecho de la 'Dalia Negra' también se encuentra relacionado con la casa, y...

‒ ¡Ya basta, _! Ya dijiste suficiente. Y, ¿cómo puedes llamarle "genial" a eso?‒ me miro notablemente enfadada y luego se dirigió a Marcy con una sonrisa amable ‒ Te agradecería de corazón que nos mostraras otra casa, ¿no lo crees conveniente, Stevie?.

‒ Bueno, señora Howlett, con gusto les mostraría otra casa pero deben saber que no importa a donde vayan; se estarán mudando a la historia de alguien más y a un precio mucho más alto.

‒ Mamá, esta casa es genial. Enserio me encanta, y no me vas a decir que crees en los fantasmas ¿verdad?.

‒ La niña tiene razón Regina, no creo poder permitirme más que esto de todas formas.

‒ No lo sé, no me parece muy buena idea...estarás tu aquí sola, con todo lo que ha pasado...

‒ Bueno... por lo que se tu y papá tienen un viaje de negocios en un mes y ya que se niegan a dejarme sola, yo podría venir a hacerle compañía a la tía Stevie.‒ hable.

‒ No te aproveches_. Y sigue sin parecerme buena idea, pero si tu tía esta de acuerdo...

‒ Por supuesto que lo estoy, y será bueno tenerte aquí unos cuantos días para que me ayudes‒gracias, tía.

‒ Genial. ‒ no pude evitar sonreír, esta casa es realmente increíble.

[UN MES DESPUÉS]

Cualquiera creería que debe de ser espeluznante tener un monstruo real dentro de ti, pero créanme, es mucho, mucho peor cuando el monstruo está solo en tu mente

Releía nuevamente uno de mis libros favoritos mientras esperaba llegar a la casa. Nos movíamos desde el Condado de Dare, en Carolina del Norte, hacia Los Ángeles a la casa de mi tía y mis padres habían decidido hacer la trayectoria en auto. El viaje nos había tomado al menos 2 días y medio, sin contar las diversas paradas en moteles y gasolineras, pero al fin estábamos llegando.

‒ Bueno, ya hemos llegado.‒ mi padre suspiró cansado y unos segundos después continuó.‒ Nunca había pasado tantas horas seguidas en un coche.

‒ Ustedes quisieron venir en coche, porque podría haber venido hasta aquí en avión pero también se negaron a eso.

Mi madre me miro mal pero no dijo nada, me indico que saliera y ayudara a bajar mi maleta y alguna que otra caja con mis cosas.

Luego de bajar todo lo lleve a la que sería mi nueva habitación. Era la segunda más grande, la primera se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y mi tia me había permitido usarla cómo un pequeño estudio de arte y biblioteca.

Acomodé mis cosas lo mejor posible y terminé bastante rápido, ya que la mayoría de lo que me había traído era para el estudio y gran parte de la ropa había decidido dejarla en la maleta.

Me dirigí a la habitación de al lado, poniendo mi caballete con cuidado en el centro y ubicando las pinturas en unas repisas.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico rubio que me fue particularmente familiar recostado contra la pared, mirándome curioso.

¿Quien carajos es este y cómo se metió a la casa?.

‒Casi siempre cuando una familia con hijos adolescentes se muda, suelen elegir esta habitación solo por ser la más grande. Ignoran todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Esta fue mi habitación. Sin embargo, tu elegiste la de al lado, y por lo que veo planeas pintar aquí.

Lo miré anonada, ¿cómo podía entrar así como así, sin siquiera preguntar, y hablarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida? Ni que me importara.

‒ Por cierto, me llamo Tate. Soy tu vecino.

Y sonrió.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**SWEET SORROW**

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 ** _uncovering the murder house; part two_**

 _Ella._

‒ Por cierto, me llamo Tate. Soy tu vecino.

Y sonrió.

‒ ¿Como entraste? y, ¿quien te crees para entrar así como así a mi casa? .

‒ Vaya, cálmate.

‒ Contesta lo que te pregunte, rubio.

‒ Eh, supuse que reaccionarias así. Vine a darles la bienvenida, llame a la puerta pero nadie abrió y vi que la puerta trasera estaba abierta.

‒ Imposible, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero ya que. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

‒ Mhm, no, no creo. ¿Como te llamas?.

‒ No te importa. Y creo que ya bastante bienvenida me has dado, así que con gusto te acompañare a la puerta principal.‒ me miro con una mueca, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se balanceo de adelante hacia atrás.

‒ Uh, ya me voy. No necesitas mostrarme la salida, antes vivía aquí y conozco la casa como la palma de mi mano.

Hizo un movimiento como restandole importancia y salió por la puerta. A los cinco segundos volvió a aparecer, asomando la cabeza.

‒ Cuídate. Una chica tan linda como tu no debería estar en una casa tan mala como esta.

Luego desapareció. ¿Y este que se trae?. No es como si no conociera la historia de la casa, cuando mi tía Stevie nos la mostró a mi madre y a mi, se me hizo vagamente conocida y un tiempo después busque sobre ella en google. No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que ha sucedido aquí. Turbio le iría bien. Bizarro y extravagante.

Me encontraba junto a mi tía en la cocina, ella se había preparado un té mientras que yo solo tomaba agua, pensando en el chico rubio que había visto hacia ya unas horas y en como se parecía tanto a él. Tate, ese era el nombre de mi supuesto vecino, y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que le había tratado cuando nos ''conocimos'' supongo que nos tomaría un tiempo llevarnos bien. En especial, sabiendo cuanto se parecía físicamente a él, porque tenía claro que no seria facil para mi mirarlo, era casi una copia idéntica de aquella persona que alguna vez tanto amé, y que hacía tiempo me había dejado.

‒ ¿En que piensas tanto, mi niña?.

‒Uhm, en nada importante ‒ confiaba plenamente en mi tía, pero hablar de temas tan delicados como ese o cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con él me afectaba de una manera increíble y no era momento de que me pusiera así; por lo que busqué evadir la situación ‒ ¿porqué te intereso esta casa, tía?. Tiene una historia muy cool y todo eso, pero no creí que terminaras en un lugar como este.

Dió una pequeña risa antes de contestarme ‒ Bueno, [t/n, en realidad sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga, a ella y a una de sus compañeras.

‒ ¿Estás hablando de Cordelia, la de la academia?.

‒ Sí, sí, esa misma.

‒ ¿Y de que le sirve a ella que tú vivas aquí?.

Otra vez su risilla, pero ahora algo nerviosa.

‒ ¿Porqué no vas y recorres un poco la casa? Es bastante grande y seguro encontrarás algo interesante, luego podemos hablar sobre Cordelia.

Poco convencida me dí la vuelta y subí las escaleras, para luego recorrer cada pasillo y observar cada rincón de la casa. Cuando pasé por el pasillo donde estaba el ático, escuché un sonido proveniente de allí; como una pelota que rodaba por el suelo, y en cuanto lo oí salí de allí lo más rápido posible. No me malinterpreten, no es que sea una miedosa ni nada pero prefiero investigar el ático y sus sonidos extraños en otro momento.

Continúe hasta terminar de registrar el segundo piso completamente, y bajé las escaleras al primero, buscando con la vista algún rincón interesante o algo que llamara la atención. De todo aquello que pude ver, la puerta semi-abierta del sótano fue lo que más captó mi atención. Baje con cuidado, pero para cuando me encontraba casi al final de la escalera logré escuchar un susurro.

Sal de aquí. Este lugar no es bueno.

Era una voz un tanto aguda y femenina, como de una chica de mi edad, recorrí el lugar con la mirada pero no logré ver nada, sin contar que la poca iluminación no me ayudaba en nada. Decidida a volver, comencé a subir las escaleras cuando escuché pisadas ¿Stevie?, pensé. No, ella salió. me voltee y jure ver a Tate en una esquina, mirándome con una sonrisa tan tierna como maquiavélica que hizo que me estremeciera. Rápidamente terminé de subir la escalera, corrí literalmente a mi habitación y puse música a todo volúmen, tomé un libro cualquiera que estaba sobre mi escritorio y traté de leerlo, y así olvidar el corto suceso de hacía unos minutos.

 _Stevie._

‒ Sólo me ha preguntado el porqué elegí esa casa, pero nada más, no tienes de que preocuparte Cordelia.

Trató de tranquilizarla, sin embargo sólo logro que Cordelia se pusiera un poco, solo un poco, nerviosa. Sin embargo, su cara demostraba la misma serenidad y firmeza de siempre.

‒ Claro que debo de preocuparme, es mi deber, en cualquier momento ella se dará cuenta de lo que es capaz, y buscará respuestas en tí, y sabrás que deberás traerla a Miss Robichaux's para que aprenda a controlarse. El problema es que si se queda contigo por un mes, el que conozca a los habitantes de la casa será inevitable y si luego viene aquí, si es admitida, reconocerá a Kyle y probablemente conocerá a Zoe. Y se dará el caos. Por eso, Stevie, debo de preocuparme.

‒ Bueno, aún hay posibilidades de que ella no sea como nosotras, ya sabes; se ha saltado algunas generaciones. Y estoy segura de que si viera a Kyle, se volvería completamente loca.

‒ Lo sé, y en verdad agradezco que nos ayudes.

‒ No hay problema con eso, Delia. De todas formas debía conseguir un nuevo hogar y creo que no pude encontrar uno más... interesante.

Ella le dió una mirada severa, para luego responder en un tono bajo.

‒ Al principio, había pensado en enviar a Zoe, pero sabría que no soportaría ver a su otro yo, o quién fuera.

‒ Si, bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí, para investigar sobre sus otros yo.

‒ Esa casa tiene algo malo, Stevie, aún no se que es o porque pasa lo que pasa allí, pero debemos averiguarlo antes de que empeore.

Con una última mirada hacia Delia, Stevie asintió y salió de la Academia, quién sabía cuándo volvería a entrar.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**SWEET SORROW**

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 ** _"i'm_ _watching"_**

-

 _Él._

Era ya bastante tarde en la noche. Quizá las tres o cuatro de la mañana.

Ella se removía en su cama, se aferraba a las sábanas y hacía muecas. Incluso llegó a soltar alguna que otra lágrima. _¿Que le estaría pasando?._

Sin poder evitarlo, y casi de forma inconsciente, me acerqué más a ella hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron casi rozándose. La escuché murmurar algo, sin reconocerlo completamente y me centré en el movimiento de sus labios mientras trataba de agudizar el oído.

‒ ¿Por que debería irme, Vi?.

Me quedé pasmado, _¿sería esa Violet hablando con ella entre sueños?._ Deseaba que no.

‒ ¡Kyle!¡Kyle!. ¡Vuelve, prometiste que no me dejarías¡. ¡Kyle!.

Se despertó de golpe, dando una bocanada de aire con los ojos vidriosos. Por la sorpresa, caí hacia atrás y dejé de ser visible para ella. Cuando me vió, me encontraba un poco más alejado de dónde estaba anteriormente y la observé por unos segundos.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒ pregunté, dudoso de acercarme.

No respondió, el silencio de la noche se mezcló con su respiración agitada y sus ojos que centelleaban de sus manos a mi con desesperación.

Se mantuvo callada, por lo que creo fueron al menos diez minutos en los que me miró fijo, hasta que decidió hablarme, lenta y temblorosa.

‒ ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a _él_?.


End file.
